Crossword
by Bat-teen 28
Summary: Q: I walk on four legs, then two legs and finally three legs, what am I?
1. Chapter 1 New Mystery of Arkham

Mystery of Arkham.

* * *

><p>The pitter patter of the rain against the windows was surprisingly loud in the mansion as it hit the glass, bouncing off in little droplets before descending to the floor below.<p>

Doctor Mist Terry watched them run down the windows, brief case in hand, long white coat flapping around her legs from the slight draft, her hair held off her face by her headband.

Her first day at Arkham. She'd be a lyre if she said she wasn't nervous.

"Doctor Terry, if you'd like to come this way, I will give you a tour of Arkham," said a young red headed Doctor, her hair pulled back in a bun resting on top of her head.

"Oh. Thank you Doctor…?"

"Cassidy, Sarah Cassidy. But you can call me Sarah," she said smiling at her. "This way, I'll show you the intensive treatment ward first."

Mist smiled and followed her through the halls. Arkham looked like it was dying, there was still blood splattered on the wall from the riot the Joker caused not so long ago and she could see bits of the wall were being re-painted.

"I like your necklace by the way," commented Sarah as she pointed to the ankh that hung round Mist's neck.

"Oh… thank you. A friend got it me," Mist said smiling at her.

_Now, now Misty. You and I both know Edward was more then a friend to us._

Mist scowled at the voice in her head. _**Shut up. I don't need you messing things up and I thought I told you not to mention him!**_

_You were the one who mentioned him, not me. Tell me, do you still miss him? I do, there's something about that man that was just so… alluring._

Mist rolled her eyes at her other persona. 'Sphinx' was her name and she was so… irritating.

_**I thought you didn't like him.**_

_I didn't at first, but now I realise… he was wonderful especially when we were in bed together and he just knew how to-,_

_**Shut up! **_

_Touch a nerve did I?_

_**Don't make me come up there.**_

"Doctor Terry are you alright?" asked Sarah.

Mist blinked. "What? Oh yes, yes I'm fine, honest. I've just had a rough day today, getting my daughter ready for her first day at school and things. Heck tick."

"I could imagine. You have a daughter?"

"Yes, her name's Enigma. Enigma Terry."

_Enigma Nashton Terry, Mist. You can't forget 'Nashton' he is her father after all…_

_**Will you please just shut up!**_

_Aww, you said please._

Mist decided to ignore that comment and focused on Doctor Cassidy.

"And this is the recreational hall."

Wow. Had they really moved that far into the Asylum?

_Obviously we have, Sphinx purred._

_**Will you stop distracting me!**_

"This is a place where the patients can mix and interact with each other, they can also walk around the grounds but since it's raining, they've been moved in here," explained Doctor Cassidy.

"I see," murmured Mist as she studied all the patients, ticking them off in her head when she recognised them.

"Sarah, Sarah, Sarah!" came a loud voice as a black and white child ran over to the two Doctors.

"Hey Sarah! I miss you so much! Whose ya' friend?" she chirped happily looking at Mist with a set of jade green eyes that screamed mischief and mayhem.

"This is Doctor Terry, Jessica. She's the new Doctor, taking Doctor Young's place."

Jessica nodded. "Call me Jester by the way Doc Terry! I hate being called Jessica, make me feel… normal," she shuddered slightly before grinning widely again.

"Jester, leave the poor Doctors alone, their idiots anyway, being around you for too long would surly liquify their brains," muttered a tall man, he stood at about 6ft 1 inch and he was wearing purple tinted glasses, messy brown hair was tussled this way and that on top of his head and he held a crocked grin on his face, which slowly turned into a smirk.

His general posture and tone of voice screamed superiority and intellect but he also sounded narcissistic.

_Oh my god, Mist that man is to die for! He's so handsome and that smile could make any girl's heart melt._

Mist rolled her eyes at her other voices thoughts.

_**He's also the 'Riddler', ya know, Edward Nigma.**_

_He's hot! Oh god that smile, that messy look to his hair and those eyes, Mist please! Just let me have a little bit of fun!_

_**No! That's the last thing I need right now.**_

"Edward," Doctor Cassidy muttered. "You seem to be coping well, how are your ribs?"

"Quite all right Doctor, who's you friend?" he purred turning towards Mist. He recognised her instantly, but kept his mouth shut. Why alert something when he could have fun with it?

"This is Doctor Terry, the new Doctor who will be working here," explained Doctor Cassidy.

"Oh really?" something dangerous sparked just behind his eyes as ideas began to form and plans. "How… interesting. For how long?"

"That's undecided, Edward. Now, I believe your little friend is lonely," Sarah said, gesturing to Jester who was sitting in the corner, watching the rain outside.

_Mist please! We have got to have him as out patient, he's just… oh my god! he's so fit and hot!_

_**Would you please shut up!**_

_Stop focussing on your little nerd and get focussing on the new fresh and handsome meat standing just behind you with that cocky smirk on his face._

_**You sound like a 14 year old school girl who just had her crush sit next to her.**_

_I think I have a crush!_

_**Oh for the love of… That's impossible.**_

_Is it?_

_**Yes!**_

"So… I'll give you your clip bored, this will tell you who you have and when, I have patient interview now, but if you just follow the signs you'll get around her easily," explained Sarah.

"Ah, okay. Thank you Doctor Cassidy," Mist called as the red head walked off.

_Well, who do we have, who do we have?_

Mist rolled her eyes and read the list aloud to her self… selves….

"Jessica Turner at 1 o'clock, Harvey Dent at 1:30, Waylon Jones at 2:00, Harley Quinn at 2:30 and…" Mist's heart was in her mouth.

_Oh yes, yes, yes, yes! This is a blessing!_

"Edward Nigma," she whispered staring at the large bold print with his name on it. "Why him? Of all the patients, why him?"

_It's fate! We are obviously destined to be together._

_**Now you really sound like a stupid school girl with a crush.**_

Little did Mist know, that the moment she read his name, her fate was sealed.

* * *

><p>T.B.C:<p> 


	2. Chapter 2 Q: A Doctor with a secret

Question: What do you call a Doctor with a Secret?

* * *

><p>Time passed slowly as realisation dawned upon Mist Terry, as she held the clip bored, staring blankly at the door in front of her. Her first interview was in a few minutes, with one Jessica Turner aka Jester.<p>

Mist had skimmed over her file, she was shocked by what little history they had on the girl.

_Mist. Stop acting so paranoid, you'll be fine, I'm here._

Mist rolled her eyes. That was reassuring.

A knock at the door made her jump, she quickly shifted and smoothed out her skirt.

"Yes?" she called, quickly placing the file away.

The patient was brought in and changed to her chair, then the guard left.

"Doc' Terry," the girl said grinning. "Pleasure to meet ya', again."

"Hello Jessica, it's good to see you again. May I ask what happened to your face?"

Jester frowned slightly. "Me and my sis had a little misunderstanding. Nothing major I assure you, just a family discussion that went a bit pear shaped."

"I see," muttered Mist as she wrote something down on her pad. "I notice you like to be around with Edward Nigma."

Jester smirked at her before giggling. "Oh yeah, Eddie. Me and him get along so well. Why you interested in him?"

Mist frowned. "What's that meant to mean?"

"Oh come on!" laughed Jester. "I saw the way you were looking at him, got a little crush have we?"

_You bet! cried Sphinx._

_**Shut up!**_

"I believe you are mistaken. I have no feelings like that towards Mister Nigma, he is simply a patient here at Arkham," Mist said in as normal and steady voice as possible. "Yes, he may be what the general public would class as handsome, but he hurts people and I could never care for anyone who does that."

"So you admit he's handsome, my my. Eddie's ego is gonna be through the roof!"

"What?!"

Jester giggled. "Oh dear Doctor you should be careful what you say, people might hear things and my god!" the girl laughed a little. "That would not be good. Ya' know about the last Doctor who said their patient was handsome?"

Mist paled. Harley Quinn. That was the Doctor Jester was referring to.

_We're smarter then Quinn, Mist, don't worry. We're nothing like her._

_**Will you please shut the hell up! **_

_Aww, why?_

_**Because if you don't I'll-**_

_Ya'll do what exactly?_

_**Just… be quiet! It's bad enough I have to listen to one crazy person, I don't need another.**_

"I believe we're done today."

"Ohh, touch a nerve did I? Come on, I don't blame you, Eddie's kinda' cute but way too old for me. But, I can see why you're interested."

"Guards!" Mist cried and the guards quickly came inside, grabbing the girl and taking her away, leaving Mist to sort out her papers.

_Well, you could of handled that one better._

Mist rolled her eyes and chose not to respond to that, she wasn't in the mood.

* * *

><p>The guards took Jester down the corridor and she glanced at the shadowed corner, smirking before winking.<p>

As they walked past Edward sneaked out of the shadows, having been given the get go, by Jester it was time for his part to come into action.

Edward walked back to Mist's office, before gently knocking on the door.

There was a pause before a small, "Come in."

Edward grinned and walked inside, smirking as he watched Mist with her back to him placing Jester's file away and sorting through a few others.

"If you would just sit the patient down, I'll be there in a minute."

"Of course, my little mystery."

Mist screamed and span around, before coming face to face with the Riddler.

_Holly! My god, this guy sure knows how to catch us off guard, I kinda' like it._

_**Not helping.**_

_Sorry honey, why don't you let me in charge, I'll be able to handle him._

_**No. I can't trust you, you'll do something stupid!**_

_Now that's harsh._

"W- what are you doing here?" she stuttered, trying to keep herself calm.

"My dear, I merely came to see how you were settling in, also, I was curious as to who you have as your patients…. hopefully not Joker, that would be terrible."

"No, I do not have Joker," Mist growled. "Now please leave I have to get ready for my next patient."

"You'll have to wait a long time," Edward laughed before glancing over her desk, she had two photos. One was of her father, but only him, Mist hated her mother so no wonder she wouldn't have a picture of her. The other was a picture of a girl with black hair, a pale completion, she looked like Mist except she had bright blue eyes. It wasn't her sister, Edward knew that, plus her sister had blond hair not black, so who was it?

"A picture of your father how nice," Edward commented "And who is this?" he asked picking up and picture of the girl.

Mist faltered and went a little pale. "Put that down right now!"

"Judging by how similar you two look, I'd say she's your daughter…" Edward frowned. It was the only option but that meant… that meant… it was either his or Mist had seen someone else after he left.

"Put that down."

"No. Not until you tell me who the fathers is."

Mist glared at him, stalking up to him and snatching the photo out of his hands. "Get out, right now or I'm calling security!"

Edward grinned. Now there was the Mist he knew. Feisty and not afraid to have a go at any one.

He gently pushed a stray bit of hair out of her face. "My dear, you are not nearly as threatening as Batman."

"You're threatened by Batman?" Mist questioned narrowing her eyes and studying him. "How do you feel threatened? It's not strength, you are the Riddler so it's all about the mind. Intelligence that's what you feel, your intellect is the most praised thing in your arsenal so you feel threatened when he beats you."

Edward blinked before frowning. "Smart. But not intelligent. Any one could work that out."

"But would you tell anyone they were right?"

Edward smirked. "No, I guess not. But you are special."

Mist frowned. "Special? How am I special?"

Edward chuckled lightly before pushing past her. "I do like this postcard, tell me, where was this taken?"

Mist frowned. "What on earth are you- what the?!" she grabbed the post card and stared at it in shock.

It was a photograph of her old town, just down the street past her house. "Why… how did that…?"

"You look a little scared."

"I'm not!"

"You answered a little too quick."

She swung round to slap him but he grabbed her hand smirking widely at her.

He waggled his finger at her in a scolding manner. "Tsk, tsk My Mystery. There is no need for violence."

"I am not your mystery!"

_Mist, he's hitting on you! Stop chasing him away, let him flirt it's rather enjoyable. _

_**Will you shut up!**_

"Oh but you are," he whispered cupping her face. "You've always have been and you always will be."

"What on earth are you talking about?" Mist questioned.

_He's into us! That's obviously what he's talking about! Go on, have a bit of fun!_

_**You are out of your mind!**_

_Only slightly._

"I'm talking about the fact… well that's for another time, I must leave now, but before I go tell me my dear, the father of your child, does he know he has a daughter?"

Mist was silent for a moment before sighing. "No… no he doesn't and I doubt he ever will."

"Oh, such a shame."

He walked out of the room, smirking widely knowing full well he was going to be looking up Mist's daughter.

He was going to find out who the father was, it couldn't of been himself, it was simply impossible… but she did have blue eyes- no, it's not possible!

"Stay away from my daughter Edward!" Mist shouted. "If you go anywhere near her, I will kill you!"

Edward smirked widely. "Oh, Doctor Terry. I'm afraid that's impossible now, your daughter and her identity is now a riddle to me," he turned to her and grinned. "Though I suggest you try and solve your own riddle of who sent you that photo."

Mist paled a little making Edward laughed. "Yes, you have your own problems to worry about, good bye my little Mystery."

He waved as he walked off leaving Mist standing in the hallway, she turned to leave when she bumped into someone with a very broad chest.

"Oh… sorry Mister…?"

"Bolton. Lyle Bolton. Security of Arkham," he said, his voice was deep and he had a big chin, though his eyes, Mist didn't like them, they had a cruel look about them.

"Ah, sorry Mister Bolton. I… Umm, wasn't looking where I was going."

Bolton gave her, what could only be assumed a friendly smile. "It's alright Doctor Terry. Was Nigma bothering you?"

"Oh, no not really. He was just asking when he was going to have his session, I believe it's because of his OCD, he has to keep everything in order," Mist explained.

"So, if something was out of order, it would drive him crazy?" Bolton questioned.

"Probably," Mist said hesitantly, as she studied his face. "But, it's highly unlikely. He's not quite that OCD."

Bolton looked a little annoyed by that. "Is there anything that would annoy that man?!"

Mist took a few steps away from him. "I don't think I like your range of questioning," she hissed.

Bolton glared down at her before he stormed off, hitting her in the shoulder as he passed.

_I don't like the look of him, he's trouble Misty._

_**For once I agree with you.**_

Unknown to the both of them, only the rogues knew how right they were.

T.B.C:

* * *

><p><strong>Note: Yeah it's back, finally got my act together :) Hope you guys like this! :D May be slow updates. :)<strong>


End file.
